dreyrullfandomcom-20200215-history
Renegade Moon (Pack)
'Overview' Renegade Moon was originally founded by the Stone aershaa Erumein in Hassava many cycles before the Sundering split the Drey into new continents. His goals were to liberate the aershaa enslaved by Men, and teach them how to live life in freedom. Over the cycles, his pack grew to include both wild and reverted aershaa, and occasionally a furr or two, for Erumein felt that freedom was a right for all furred races, not just the four legged kind. Erumein and a raider group were engaged in liberating aershaa from a small human town in Hassava's plains when the Sundering struck, opening the drey wide beneath the town and swallowing man and aershaa alike. The alpha and his surviving raiders returned to their den site a few sun's travel away, to find that some of their number had perished and been injured there as well, by toppling trees. They regrouped, Erumein sensing out the lay of the land with his stone magics, trying to find the safest path for his diminished group. With the land breaking to the north and south, and massive quakes to the west as well, he led them east over Tabbagon, into the Obatar forest. There, they made new allies, and a new home, as the continents settled into their new shapes. But man's settlements were too plentiful in Obatar for the recovering pack, and they trekked north through the new lands of Jiskadar for many cycles, finally coming to the northernmost peaks of the Jiskosa mountain range. There, man's settlements were few, but the hunting in a secluded mountain valley was good, and the alpha finally felt they had found the haven they needed to recover in numbers and strength. Only now, several years after the world resettled into its present state, are they resuming their liberation raids, once again swelling their numbers with the newly free. Using the local legends that monsters and demons dwell on their home mountain, they cloak themselves in powerful illusions that give them the appearance of being those demons before raiding towns to free aershaa and furrs. The humans are left believing that monsters have terrorized them and eaten their pets and slaves, and do not pursue the abominable creatures after they leave. 'Laws' To be added 'Customs and Beliefs' This pack is not formed around any particular religion, and welcomes all aershaa, no matter their viewpoints towards the gods or lack thereof. They are instead focused on the moralistic belief that aershaa were created to be free, and that their purpose in life is to return that freedom to their enslaved kin and aid them in learning their way through the world as free aershaa. 'Territory' thumb |center | 300px | Renegade Moon's pack lands are centered in a valley called Moondale, on the Singing Spire in the North Jiskosa Mountains. Renegade Moon makes its home in Northern Jiskadar, where the temperature is near freezing in the winter, and mild at best in summer. The densite is hidden high atop the Singing Spire in the northernmost reaches of the Jiskosa Mountains, a place where humans and furrs fear to travel due to the legends attached to the place. Moans and wails carry down its steep cliffs and peaks, and it is rumored to be a cursed mountain, where monsters and demons dwell. Erumein made use of these myths when chosing the site for his pack, and they live in a sheltered meadow called Moondale. It is difficult to reach unless one knows the hidden trails, and even so the climb is long and treacherous. But Moondale itself is filled with vegetation and prey, naturally sheltered from the worst of the weather in this harsh region. The pack stays in Moondale for most of its time, venturing down the mountain only for liberation raids, and the occasional training expeditions into the magistorm-plagued Tundra to the north, a half-moon's travel away. The nearest settlement is the Township of Isheef, several suns' journey to the west. Isheef is avoided by the pack members, who prize their secrecy and respect the blades of the hunters there. 'Members & Ranks' RM Erumein.png|Erumein by Stryde. RM Zuak.png|Zuak, by Kemi RM Vogelein.png|Vogelein, by Stryde RM Whispering Sunrise.png|Whispering Sunrise, by Kemi RM Frost Fang.png|Frost Fang, by Senzafine RM Skaidrs.png|Skaidrs, by Kemi RM Takumi.png|Takumi, by Kemi Alpha: Erumein The Stone male who founded and leads the pack. He has no mate at present. Beta: Zuak A Fire male who has been with Erumein for many cycles, since Hassava. Primary responsibility is security and leading the Raids. Gamma: Vogelein A Stone female who joined the pack when they first arrived in Obatar during the sundering. She is tasked with overseeing the acclimation and education of the newly liberated aershaa, and making sure everything runs smoothly at the densite. Potential love interest for Erumein. Healer: Whispering Sunrise One of the Liberated, she joined the pack after their arrival in Jiskadar. She acts as the healer. Scout Leader: Frost Fang A Liberated Icedark who joined the pack as a moonling in Hassava shortly before the Sundering. Though he has ambitions to be a Raider, his hot temper and thirst for vengeance against the humans has led Erumein to keep him out of the raids. He has excelled in his position as a Scout after some early troubles being accepted; he rose to the leadership position after his mentor and former scout leader passed away. He has a fractious relationship with Skaidrs; the two will be mated next Spring. Fierce Leader: Skaidrs A Liberated Air who joined the pack during their time in Jiskadar. She's somewhat violent and has a heated relationship with Frost Fang; the two are often at each other's throats. Illusionist: Takumi A Liberated Dark, he uses his illusion magics to disguise the Raiders as monsters and demons. Other Members: Recovering list. 'Pack Thread' See our pack thread for more information! Waiting for NewDrey. Category:packs